


La planète aux chapeaux

by Melie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Culture, Communauté : créerpouraider, Cultural Differences, Doctor Who References, Foreshadowing, Français | French, Gen, Hats, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se déroule quelque part pendant la saison 4. Donna et le Docteur visitent une planète assez étrange (pour changer). Et tout commence avec une "salle de décontamination"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La planète aux chapeaux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

« Aha ! Je savais qu'on y arriverait !  
\- Et vous êtes sûr que c'est la bonne planète, cette fois ? »

Le Docteur prit le parti d'ignorer la remarque de Donna, et prit sa boîte à chapeau – qui traînait dans la salle de contrôle du TARDIS depuis plusieurs semaines – sous le bras.

« Allons-y ! »

 

 

 

 

La salle était petite et entièrement blanche, à l'exception de deux portes grises.

« Laissez-moi deviner : les chapeaux sont en rupture de stock ?  
\- Mais non, c'est la fameuse station de décontamination !  
\- Station de QUOI ?!!!  
\- Parfaitement sans danger.  
\- Pardon, je répète, vous avez l'air bouché aujourd'hui : station de QUOI ?!  
\- Dites-moi une chose, Donna. Imaginez que quelqu'un arrive sur votre planète sans tête : comment réagiriez-vous ?  
\- Et c'est maintenant que vous m'expliquez que débarquer sans chapeau sur la Planète aux Chapeaux aurait le même effet ?  
\- Voilà !  
\- Vous pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ? Je n'ai pas de chapeau, moi !  
\- Moi non plus ! Répartit le Docteur en souriant et en tapotant sa boîte à chapeau. C'est là que ça devient intéressant : quiconque arrive sur la Planète aux Chapeaux doit en choisir un dans la station de décontamination pour pouvoir accéder à la planète elle-même !  
\- Et où sont ces fameux chapeaux ?  
\- Derrière cette porte, bien sûr ! »

La porte grise était toujours là – ses récentes aventures à bord du TARDIS avaient enseigné à Donna que les portes ne demeuraient pas nécessairement en place.

« Et attendez, je ne vous ai pas encore dit le plus beau : les chapeaux présentés le sont en fonction de la personnalité de ceux qui sont amenés à les porter ! Extraordinaire, non ?  
\- Bon, alors vous l'ouvrez, cette porte ?  
\- Pourquoi moi ? Demanda soudainement le Docteur, réellement étonné.  
\- Parce que moi, je tiens à rester vivante !  
\- Donna, Donna, Donna... pourquoi si négative ? »

Ce disant, il poussa la porte, et fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Fantastique ! »

Donna le suivit, un peu plus suspicieuse.

La pièce était visiblement divisée en deux partie, une pour chacun des deux voyageurs. A droite comme à gauche se trouvaient plusieurs rangées de tables sur lesquelles étaient alignés des chapeaux de formes et couleurs diverses – dont certains que Donna n'aurait jamais qualifiés de chapeaux si le nom de la planète ne l'y poussait pas. Un miroir sur pied était adossé au mur en face de chaque table.

Au fond de la pièce, aussi blanche que la première, se trouvait une nouvelle porte grise.

« Ooooh, ça, c'est mon côté ! Déclara le Docteur.  
\- Aucun doute... »

Le regard de Donna se posa quelques minutes sur les chapeaux devant lesquels le Docteur se trouvait en extase. Aucun doute en effet...

Ses rangées de couvre-chef à elle, quelques extravagances mises à part – comme cette espèce de gelée violette qu'elle ne put se décider à toucher – étaient bien plus classiques.

 

 

 

 

Beaucoup de souvenirs se présentaient au Time Lord. Et ils semblaient même être dans l'ordre, tous sur les premières rangées. Le karakul, chapeau de laine noir, d'abord, bien sûr. Des chapeaux hauts, des tricornes, des bonnets. Un chapeau de feutre, un fedora, un panama – non, deux – tout aussi familiers.

Les rangées suivantes étaient plus étranges. Son regard s'arrêta longuement sur un fez. Il alla même jusqu'à l'essayer.

« Naaaah...  
\- Reposez ça tout de suite. »

Il se retourna pour voir Donna affublée d'un large chapeau de paille avec un ruban rose, les mains sur les hanches.

« Je ne plaisante pas. »

Il haussa les épaules et obéit.

« Il est hors de question que je vous laisse porter cette horreur. »

 

 

 

 

Ils franchirent la porte grise. Donna avait gardé le chapeau de paille, le Docteur s'était longuement attardé sur un Stetson (juste à côté du fez) mais avait fini par se décider sur l'un des couvre-chefs des rangées suivantes, un chapeau haut de forme (pas trop haut, cependant) qui se trouvait être assorti à sa veste.

Ils firent quelques pas dans la ville principale, le Timelord s'enthousiasmant de la beauté des bâtiments, tous à coupoles, et entendant à peine Donna sous le son de sa propre voix, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui tire la manche.

« DOCTEUR !  
\- C'est bon, c'est bon, pas la peine de crier comme ça !  
\- Docteur, vous avez dit que si on portait des chapeaux, ils ne nous regarderaient pas comme si on n'avait pas de tête.  
\- Mmh, oui, et alors ?  
\- Eh bien figurez-vous qu'ils nous regardent quand même comme si... comme si nous venions d'une autre planète !  
\- C'est un peu le cas, non ?  
\- Docteur !  
\- Oh, du calme, Donna, peut-être n'ont-ils pas eu d'étrangers depuis longtemps... je vous ferai remarquer que nous n'avons pas la peau grise, ni bleu clair, ça doit les...  
\- Docteur... je crois qu'il y en a un qui vient nous parler.  
\- Oh, fabuleux ! »

L'individu en face d'eux était très petit, même pour cette planète dont la plupart des habitants avaient une tête de moins que Donna. Sa peau était bleu pâle, il portait des lunettes et une tiare blanche, et avançait avec les mains jointes sous son menton.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, je suis... »

Donna s'efforça d'écouter le nom jusqu'au bout, mais renonça à la dixième syllabe.

« … en charge des nouvelles arrivées. C'est votre première visite, j'imagine ?  
\- Oui, nous sortons tout juste de la salle de décontamination, annonça fièrement le Docteur.  
\- Mmh, oui, bien sûr, je vois, je... malheureusement, voyez-vous, il est de notre coutume de toujours dire la vérité, et d'informer nos visiteurs de tout... événement ou fait que nous saurions être d'une quelconque importance... ne connaissant pas votre planète d'origine, j'ignore quel impact cela va avoir sur vous, mais... la salle de décontamination ne ment jamais...  
\- Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore...  
\- Patience, Donna, ce brave homme veut nous aider.  
\- Voyez-vous, le choix des chapeaux est toujours révélateur et... »

Le petit homme se tourna soudainement vers Donna et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Madame, je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer, mais votre mari vous trompe. »

 

 

 

 

« Attendez, Docteur, donc dans un couple marié, l'un des deux, généralement le mari, doit assortir son chapeau à celui de l'autre ?  
\- Oui, ce qui explique pourquoi ils nous fixaient tous du regard ! Répondit le Timelord en rangeant précieusement le haut de forme dans sa boîte à chapeaux.  
\- Et ils ne pouvaient pas... je ne sais pas, moi, ne pas nous le faire remarquer à chaque fois qu'ils nous croisaient ? »

Ils avaient passé les quelques jours précédents à expliquer – encore, et encore, et encore – qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés, non, vraiment pas, et non, pas en couple non plus, d'ailleurs, merci, alors les chapeaux, ça va, ce n'est pas un problème.

« Donna Donna Donna... monsieur... »

Et encore un enchaînement de syllabes.

« … nous l'a bien dit, c'est une espèce honnête, et bienveillante, et ils se sentaient _obligés_ de nous le signaler ! »

Donna Noble leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, et maintenant ?  
\- Maintenant, la planète aux cravates !!!  
\- Vous plaisantez ?!  
\- Non, j'espère refaire entièrement ma garde robe d'ici la fin de la semaine !  
\- Pas que vous n'en ayez pas besoin mais... quoi ? Quoi ?! Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, à la fin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous plaisantiez, c'est ça ? Ah bah fallait le dire tout de suite ! »

FIN.


End file.
